On From Here
by allwaswell23
Summary: A moment between Ron and Hermione after Fred's funeral.


*A small scene after Fred's funeral. I consider this piece a completed one-shot, for the time being. I may decide to continue it at some point, however I'm not positive about the direction to take it yet. Enjoy!

Hermione's legs dangled off the old, wooden dock that sat atop the pond behind the burrow. The sun was low and red in the sky and Hermione's mind was, for the first time ever, completely still. Fred Weasley's funeral marked the last planned event in the foreseeable future for Hermione and her two best friends and she found herself adrift in a moment that remained contaminated by one last daunting task.

The loud clank, clank of heavy footfalls caused her to jump and place a hand quickly to her chest. Her head whipped around to see who was coming. Ron had a hand up over his eyes, attempting to shield them from the violent rays of the setting sun. "Mione?"

"Yeah." She replied quickly, with a scratchy voice.

"Ah, so this is where you disappeared to." He sighed as he approached. Hermione watched as he pulled off his shoes and socks, rolled up his suit legs to his knees and sat next to her, allowing his feet to enter into the chilled water next to her own. It had been a long, exhausting day filled with memories that Hermione had never wanted and would surely never forget.

Ron's arm snaked around Hermione's lower back, coming to rest on her hip, tugging her a bit closer to him. Though her body was all but exhausted of emotions after the day's events, her heart jumped wildly. Hermione thought about the few short kisses they had shared since the battle, which now seemed like a distant memory. Ron had been so emotional, and in tear-filled moments had pressed his lips to Hermione's forehead, neck, hands, and even her lips. She, in turn, had done the same. They were fleeting kisses, done without thinking. They were honest reactions to emotions neither could compute.

Now, on the dock at twilight Hermione was beginning to sense the old Ron returning to her. There was something in his posture and tone that was different…refreshed. She exhaled and gently laid her head on his shoulder. Without hesitation, Ron leaned down and dropped his lips to her forehead. She smiled at the contact.

She wanted to turn to him and kiss him properly but there was something else weighing on her mind with such urgency that nothing would surpass it. "I'm going to go find my parents." She spoke out to the lightning bugs now emerging over the pond.

Ron lifted Hermione's head from his shoulder and looked at her, his eyes full of something Hermione couldn't quite label. Concern…heartache? Then his head shook up and down knowingly. "I thought you might say that."

Hermione broke their gaze once more, "Yes, well. It's been a few days now. I'm sure they're safe and well it's just…I miss them and I…"

"Hey, hey." Ron cut her off, rubbing his hand along her back. "You don't need to give me reasons, Mione. I get it." Hermione kicked through the water with her toes. "So…when are we leaving?" Ron added casually.

Hermione's head whipped toward him to see if he was being serious. He was. "Oh, no…Ron, I didn't mean to imply that you had to…"

"You didn't…and I am…so that's that." He raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to argue further. She couldn't help but bite at the challenge. A smirk crossed her face. "Oh…that's that, is it?"

"Bloody hell, Hermione I'm not about to let you go halfway across the world by yourself." He said, leaning back against the wooden dock's post. Hermione looked affronted, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Ron rolled his eyes and smiled. "I know, believe me. But you were mad to put them under alone. You may not have needed my help but I …wanted to be there for you. I still do. And besides, you're…" He cut off, suddenly tongue-tied.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "I'mmmm…what?" she prodded. Ron reached for her, tucking a loose curl behind her ear, his thumb halting on her cheek for a second too long. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "You're bloody beautiful. And if you think for one second I'm going to let you go off without me so some Australian bloke can steal you away then you're mad."

Hermione grinned, and giggled at the thought. "We leave tomorrow morning." Hermione added before pressing her lips on his. The kiss was slow and full of promise and Hermione felt the world drift off somewhere far behind them.


End file.
